warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenflight's History
Prologue The fire was intense. Heat threatened to kill. A small black shape darted through the blazing fire and stopped at a small pile of wood that was ablaze with flame. She took a deep breath and dove into a hole in the wood pile. Smoke filled her lungs as she saw what she came for. A small black kit that was new-born sat mewling in the blackness. The other she-cat grabbed the kit in her jaws and ran out of the burning barn. The kit coughed and mewled louder. ﻿''Hush little one! We'll be out soon!'' The she-cat pleaded to her ancestors that they would be okay. As she ran she thought of a paradise known only to cats. It would be better then... '' The she-cat kept running until she came to a river. She stopped because she knew there were other cats in there. Cats who would tear her fur apart and ripped her belly open. But she had to go in... it was the only way. She ran into the forest, hoping that one of the cats would notice her. "Hey! Stop right there!" came a voice in the bushes, "Who are you?" "I will not tell you my name," started the she-cat, "But I will ask you something." "Well?" the voice came out of the bushes as a red-brown tom who had a firm face and tight muscle. "I want to give you my kit." the she-cat coughed, "The place I live on is no place for her. I need you to take her!" "Hmm..." the red-brown tom thought hard, "Very well. I will take her to my clan. But you must go." "As long as she's safe I am okay with it." the she-cat gave her kit to the red-brown tom. He took her in his jaws and carried her back to his clan camp. ''I will give the kit to my mate... she just barely had kits... and by the size of this one I'd say it was new-born too... ~Chapter 1~ Ravenkit struggled to open her eyes. She was late in doing so and when she finnaly did the sights she saw were amazing. She was caught by surprize when her sister, Patchkit, jumped on her. "You opened your eyes! Yeah! Now we can play!" Ravenkit stared into the eyes of her sister. Fore some reason she knew that the colour was blue. Are my eyes blue? ''Ravenkit thought. Then turned to her mother, "Spottedfoot?" "Yes love?" mewed a calico she-cat. "What colour are my eyes?" "They are a lovely green, like your father's!" Spottedfoot smiled, "He will be visiting today shortly! You will be able to see how strong-willed he is. I look up to him everyday." Another kit from a different mother came by Ravenkit. It was a grey tom with lighter grey flecks on his paws, tail, and ears. Ravenkit squeaked and looked at her paws when the kit came close. "Hi! I'm Swiftkit!" the tom mewed playfully. "I-I'm Ravenkit..." "Swiftkit! Come over here!" Swiftkit's mother called, her name was Fernlight, "Don't make Ravenkit nervous. She just opened her eyes you don't want to scare her." "I'm not scared!" Ravenkit protested, "Hey Swiftkit... want to play with me and my siblings?" "Sure!" the grey tom dashed out of the nursury where Ravenkit's siblings were waiting for her. Patchkit was the one to organize the game, "Okay. Russetkit you be a Breezeclan leader. I will be Pineclan's leader. Ravenkit, you can be my deputy, and Swiftkit you can be Russetkit's deputy!" Swiftkit went beside Russetkit, "She-cats against toms! We're going to win for sure!" "Alright," continued Patchkit, "Let's pretend that you are invading and we have to stop you! Let's go!" The two toms walked in on Patchkit's make-shift Pineclan border line- a twig. "Hmm," Russetkit though, "I want to claim this territory! Come Swiftbreeze!" "Coming Russetstar!" Swiftkit tumbled after him. "Who dares intrude on our territory!" Patchkit mewed, "I am Patchstar! Leader of Pineclan and this if my faithful deputy, Ravenclaw!" "Ravenclaw! I don't like that name!" Ravenkit mewed, "I want to be Ravenwing!" "Okay then she is my faithful deputy Ravenwing! We won't let you claim this territory!" She tackled Russetkit. Not knowing what to do, Ravenkit jumped on Swiftkit. The kits tumbled about the front of the nursury. "Alright kits! Time for bed!" came Spottedfoot's mew, "Thta's enough rough-and-tumble for you!" "Awww! But we were in the middle of teaching Breezeclan a lesson!" complained Patchkit as Spottedfoot hoisted her up by the scruff. Ravenkit, Russetkit, and Swiftkit all followed her inside. It was getting dark and the moon was in it's half shape. The medicine cats would be going soon to the moon pool. In her cozy nest Ravenkit smiled and thought, ''The colour green is nice! It's the colour of the forest!﻿ Category:Fanfiction